


Le quattro volte in cui Rin viene baciato da una persona misteriosa e la volta in cui è lui a baciarla

by robs



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Anime
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due labbra sconosciute si appoggiano sulle sue, e per la sorpresa apre la bocca di scatto e rischia di affogare.<br/>Sta tossendo ad occhi chiusi quando la persona misteriosa lo lascia riemerge, e quando li riapre e si guarda intorno è completamente solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le quattro volte in cui Rin viene baciato da una persona misteriosa e la volta in cui è lui a baciarla

1.  
Sono trascorse due settimane dalle Regionali, e Rin ha approfittato della pausa dagli allenamenti per rilassarsi un po' nella piscina del suo istituto. L'acqua è fresca contro la sua pelle, e per la prima volta le sue orecchie non sono massacrate dalle voci di Nagisa e Nitori; è il paradiso. Ha fatto un paio di vasche a stile libero quando si è tuffato, ma adesso sta galleggiando a pancia in su in mezzo alla piscina; è così rilassato e perso nei suoi pensieri che non si accorge della persona che nuota verso di lui quasi senza far rumore. È soltanto quando una mano si aggrappa alla sua spalla che si rende conto di non essere solo, ma prima che possa reagire e vedere chi lo sta disturbando un'altra mano si appoggia sui suoi occhi e lo immerge di forza in acqua. Due labbra sconosciute si appoggiano sulle sue, e per la sorpresa apre la bocca di scatto e rischia di affogare.  
Sta tossendo ad occhi chiusi quando la persona misteriosa lo lascia riemerge, e quando li riapre e si guarda intorno è completamente solo.

 

2.  
La seconda volta che succede, è durante l'allenamento congiunto con l'Iwatobi. Ha immerso la testa sott'acqua per non sentire la voce irritante di Rei e quelle troppo eccitate di Nitori e Nagisa, e Makoto è silenzioso e sorridente al suo fianco come al solito. Haru sta nuotando contro due sue compagni di squadra, ma nonostante la palese bellezza del suo stile Rin non ha voglia di guardarlo stracciare i suoi compagni.  
Ha di nuovo gli occhi chiusi quando una bocca si appoggia contro la sua, ma di nuovo reagisce troppo lentamente e la persona misteriosa è scomparsa prima che riesca a vederla. Quando riemerge, Makoto sta ancora sorridendo rilassato, Nitori e Nagisa stanno ancora chiacchierando tra loro, Rei sta ancora blaterando chissà cosa e Haruka sta ansimando nella sua corsia dopo aver battuto i suoi avversari; Rin si pente di non averlo guardato, per un attimo, ma poi scuote il capo e aggrotta le sopracciglia, pensieroso: la persona che l'ha baciato è sicuramente in piscina con lui, ed è sicuramente un ragazzo. Non è per niente dispiaciuto della cosa.

 

3.  
È passata una settimana dall'allenamento comune, quando succede di nuovo. È insieme al suo vecchio team, sotto le docce nello spogliatoio, e questa volta non cerca di scoprire chi l'ha baciato aprendo gli occhi; rimane immobile durante quei due secondi, e sogghigna tra sé quando capisce di poter escludere Nagisa e - grazie al cielo - Rei dalla lista perché stanno parlottando senza sosta tra di loro.  
Apre gli occhi qualche attimo dopo la fine del contatto, sorridendo con i suoi denti appuntiti i mostra e guardando prima Makoto, sotto la doccia alla sua sinistra, e poi Haruka, dall'altra parte: la sua persona misteriosa può essere soltanto uno di loro.

 

4.  
La quarta volta è quella decisiva: sono accampati in spiaggia, davanti all'oceano, e il cielo è limpido e l'acqua cristallina. Rin ha gli occhi chiusi, di nuovo, e si sta godendo il calore del sole sul viso quando quelle labbra che ormai sono più che familiari si posano sulle sue; è meglio delle volte precedenti, senza dubbio, con la brezza marina sulla pelle e lo sciabordio delle onde nelle orecchie, e sorride poco prima che quella bocca si allontani dalla sua. Sente la voce di Makoto, poco più in là, mentre sgrida Nagisa per qualcosa, e finalmente ha la sua risposta. E la sua persona misteriosa è esattamente chi sperava che fosse.

 

+1.  
Makoto, Rei e Nagisa stanno camminando poco più avanti, quella sera, e Rin sorride mentre avvolge le dita intorno al polso di Haru e lo trascina in una traversa della strada che stanno percorrendo verso il ristorante dove mangeranno.  
“Avrei dovuto capirlo subito, tu e la tua fissazione con l'acqua,” ghigna, mentre lo spinge di spalle contro il muro; Haru ha sempre la stessa espressione, ma le sue guance sono un po' più rosse del solito e i suoi occhi più sgranati. Rin non ha bisogno di altre conferme, prima di schiacciare il proprio corpo con il suo ed appoggiargli i palmi delle mani contro le guance; chiude gli occhi quando per la prima volta è lui a premere le labbra contro quelle della sua persona misteriosa, e sorride quando Haruka risponde subito al bacio e le sue dita si infilano tra i suoi capelli.  
È tutto stranamente perfetto, ed è per questo che Nagisa spunta all'imbocco della strada e caccia un grido non appena li vede. Haru sorride appena del suo sbuffo mortificato quando anche Makoto e Rei vedono la scena, e lo bacia ancora una volta, davanti ai loro amici, come se niente fosse. Rin è decisamente ok con la situazione.


End file.
